hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ranks
On Hypixel's server, there are several ranks that a player can reach. There are different ways to be them, and they all come with different perks and responsibilities. Player Ranks Default - This is the rank that all players start with. There are no extra rules besides the official server and forum rules, but there are no special perks to it either. VIP - This is one of ranks that you can acquire by donating to the server here . VIP costs a total of $25, and comes with the following perks: • Ability to apply for the Helper rank • 2x Coin gain in all minigames • A green name in chat • Exclusive access to VIP only lounge • Access to beta testing of future mini-games • Access to some future beta adventure maps • To receive a custom player head, type /head name • Unlimited fireworks with a 15s timer /fw • VIP tag in chat • Ability to /fly in the main lobby! • Ability to spectate in Hunger Games after death • Ability to spectate in The Walls after death • Ability to /surface in The Walls • Ability to /shout 3 times in The Walls • Your furnaces and chests are protected in The Walls • Get 6 hours limit on adventures instead of 4 • 6 Extra Blitz Survival Game Kits • Ability to join VIP and FULL servers! • Priority in tournaments and events • Help keep the server alive VIP+ - This is the second donator rank, although it does currently not have much to offer, the rank is Work In Progress and have plenty of neat features coming in the future. It costs $50, twice as much as VIP, although users that are already VIP can upgrade to VIP+ for $25. VIP+ comes with the following perks: • 3x Coins gain in all mini-games • Unique Adult Ocelot Pet • VIP+ tag • +500 Coins for Quakecraft • +500 Coins for Walls • +500 Coins for Blitz Survival Games • +1000 Coins for Paintball Warfare • +500 Coins for TNT Games • Disguise as a Horse for 10 seconds /horsemask (1 minute cooldown) • Teleport to players using /tpa name (only works in lobbies) • Extra Kits in Blitz Survival Games • Extra Items in VampireZ • Extra Items in Paintball • Extra Items in TNT Games • Ability to Create Guilds (Coming soon) YT - This is a rank that can recieved by making YouTube videos on or about the server. In order to apply for it, you need to either have at least 75,000 subscribers (50,000 for animators) or Hypixel's approval. This rank comes with a 5x Coin gain and other players seeing you with their magic clock turned off. Mojang - This is an incredibly sought-after rank, because in order to get it, you have to be a part of Minecraft's development and a worker at Mojang. Because so few players get it, nothing much is known about it. If you have information please provide it. Staff Ranks Helper - Helpers are VIP or above players who applied on the forums to be a part of the staff. It is a position that many fail to get, but the majority of those who do get it are great at their job. they get a few basic moderation commands, full list will be coming soon. Moderator - Moderators are Helpers that were promoted due to showing that they are dedicated to the server and good at their job. They are the main "banners" of the server as they recieve the /ban and /tempban commands. Great members of Hypixel's build team, Mithrintia , recieve this rank. Host - A "host" is a person that works for the server's hosting company, MCProHosting . They work hard to keep the servers up and to protect it against attacks, since Hypixel does pay for the server after all. They also sponsored the 1st Walls Tournament . Admin - Admin is the highest rank available. Apart from the developers, the admins are AgentKid , who's in charge of the website, Kevinkool , Hypixel's awesome friend (also known for banning a LOT.) who is the reason why a lot of players replace "c" in words with "k", Rezzuz , who is Hypixel's main redstone engineer as well as Hypixel himself for owning the server. Unless you are a developer, it is near impossible to reach this rank. Also Staffs are given a 7x coin booster in all minigames,